


the power of caffeine

by starssshine



Series: voltron oneshots [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Nymura, i needed fluff to save my soul, i've never done nymallura so sorry if it sucks?, literally no angst, nymallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starssshine/pseuds/starssshine
Summary: It all starts when Allura wants her death coffee after a long day, and there's a new worker at the shop near her work. From then on, there's no turning back from the girl who holds her attention so well.





	the power of caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> wow i disappeared off the face of the earth, sorry. but i hope you enjoy this, i haven't written nymallura before but i love it and there is *not* enough content for it around here. have fun reading!

The first time Allura met her, she was irritable, sleep-deprived, and in dire need of caffeine.

Allura walked into the small café swiftly, and she started digging out money from her purse as she spoke: “My usual, please.”

“And what would that be?” Allura looked up to see a new worker with a genuinely confused voice.

“Oh, death caffeine. Or rather, black coffee with as many shots as you are legally allowed to give me. Sorry.” The girl at the register snickered at the name.

“A long day?” she asked politely, and Allura stopped what she was doing, going over the last twenty-four hours. She quickly resumed grabbing enough cash to pay for the drink and putting her wallet away, but there was a big enough space of time the girl at the register was looking at her strangely.

“Yeah. You could say that,” Allura replied shortly.

The girl shook off the uneasiness. “Alright, that will be $3.29. Who is this “death caffeine” for?”

“Allura,” she handed the money to the girl. “Thank you… Nyma?” Allura said questioningly, not sure how to pronounce the name on the girl’s nametag.

“Nyma,” she repeated. “Nice to meet you, Lora.”

Allura went and sat down at her regular table, pulling out her laptop to begin writing. As the editor in chief for Voltron Publishing, she barely had time to do much else. She was in the zone for a few minutes, until she heard someone call out, “Death caffeine for Lora!”

She sighed and walked up to the counter, grabbing the coffee from Matt, a worker she saw almost every day here, and resumed writing. It wasn’t until she was halfway done with the cup that she realized that her name was misspelled on her cup.

“Lora” said the curvy handwriting, and Allura shook her head. Her name really wasn’t that hard to spell, but everyone seemed to have such difficulty with it.

 _Oh well,_ she thought. _I’ll just correct Nyma tomorrow._

~~~

Apparently, Nyma was not to be corrected.

Weeks had passed and Allura had gotten things like “Alluring” and “Luura,” but never the correct word, no matter how many times she attempted to teach Nyma her name. But she couldn’t really complain that much when she was with Nyma. Violet eyes, long blonde pigtails, a snarky but sweet personality— man, that girl was something.

Pretty soon, Allura was looking forward to her daily trips to the Rebels’ Coffee. Nyma was something that brightened her day, no matter what politics went on back at the office.

_“Allura, I’m not sure what to do. The Galra are getting all our customers, and we are having trouble getting our good authors to come back.”_

_Allura closed her eyes. “We’ll have to find a way, Lance. We need to show them how corrupted Galra, Inc. has become in order for them to see that we are the better company._

_“But how? Princess, there is no way to keep fighting against them. Their company is so huge, I don’t think we could beat them if we try.” Pidge, affectionately calling Allura princess after a long series of inside jokes, adjusted their glasses. “There is_ way _too much politics in the publishing businesses.”_

_“Believe me,” Allura looked down. “I know.”_

“Your usual, Princess?” Nyma asked as she walked through the door.

“Hi Nyma. Yes, please, and if you could tack on an extra shot of caffeine I would be grateful.” Allura’s voice sounded dejected, even to herself, so she wasn’t surprised when Nyma looked at her with concern.

“Are you alright?” Nyma asked softly, and her larger hand reached out to touch Allura’s, but Allura snapped into action.

“I’m fine. Here’s your money.” Wordlessly, Nyma took the cash and wrote Allura’s name on the cup.

Allura sat down at her table for two and began researching how to try and save a business. She didn’t even notice when another girl sat down with a cup of coffee.

“Allura.” Allura’s head snapped up to see Nyma sitting directly in front of her, holding out a drink.

“Oh, thank you,” she said hesitantly, and took a sip. It tasted as horrible as it did every day, but it kept her going, so she never complained about the horridness of black coffee. She returned to her computer, pretending not to notice Nyma’s expression.

“What’s going on? You’ve been acting strange lately.” Nyma tilted her head and tried to grab Allura’s attention from the screen. “More strange than usual, that is.”

“It’s nothing.”

Nyma closed Allura’s computer, almost smashing the latter’s hand. Allura looked furious, her white hair falling out of place in its neat bun on the top of her head, but Nyma didn’t give her the chance to talk. “Tell me what’s going on. I promise I’m a good listener.”

That’s how Allura ended up spilled out her entire story: her father being the head of a publishing company, him dying at a young age, her taking over the business, and the business almost falling apart.

Nyma was as she promised. Allura sat in silence for a bit, their corner of the room a small place outside of time. Everyone else in the café continued what they were doing, but they were silent and frozen.

“I used to steal things,” Nyma confessed, and Allura looked at her with confusion. “My ex-boyfriend and I, Rolo, we used to steal things from people. He wanted me to marry him, and we needed money to get married, so we stole. I don’t think I’ve ever regretted something more in my life.”

Allura looked directly at Nyma. “Why did you stop?”

“Well, first of all, I realized I was a raging lesbian, and I did not need to get married to someone I had never loved when I was seventeen.” Allura gasped when she revealed how old she had been, but Nyma shrugged it off like it was nothing. “He was using me, so I left him. I’m pretty sure he ended up in jail eventually, but I put him behind me.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Allura asked quietly.

Nyma shrugged. “I trust you. You trust me. And if I’m telling the truth, I do a lot more than trust you, but I doubt you feel the same, so we’ll leave it at that.”

Allura felt her face heating up. “Well, I’m pansexual, and I’m pretty sure I _do_ feel the same way, so…”

Nyma put her hands on the table. “Is this real? A very attractive girl isn’t straight? And isn’t taken?”

“You’re telling me,” Allura laughed, but her face remained pink. “I- I really don’t know what I’m doing with this kind of thing,” she confessed.

“Well, I believe in the movies, this is when the first person would kiss the second person, if that’s okay with you,” Nyma said, her voice becoming quieter as she leaned in closer across, and Allura didn’t have time to say a word before she and Nyma were kissing, kissing, kissing away any fears or worries she had.

“I could get used to that,” Allura whispered, not wanting to get rid of the peaceful silence they were in.

Nyma smiled as she leaned in again. “I think I could too.”


End file.
